Loki's Army
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: How Loki amasses his Army without his Tesseract scepter. F/M/M/M.


Loki is behind her kissing the back of her neck where he's pushed her hair to the side. His arms are wrapped around her, pulling her back flush against his front. His cool breath on her neck sends a surge of anticipation down her spine and through every nerve ending in her body.

The Loki clone in front of her slides his tongue in her mouth and caresses her breasts gently. She moans into his mouth and he kisses her deeper.

This is how he does it, she thinks for a brief moment. This is how he controls us. He keeps us in such a sexually addicted state, where we all crave him, need him, and can't think about anything else but him until we've completely given in to him. This is how he controls us, subjugates us, rules us.

Loki is gentle, his hands glide across every inch of her body. His fingertips entice every nerve ending throughout her entire body. The clone massages her breasts and gently slides his fingers over her nipples while Loki slides his hands down her bottom and around her thighs. Her wetness drips onto her leg.

She moans uncontrollably and cannot control her breathing. It's erratic, heavy, labored, her head is swimming in pleasure and she can't think clearly.

His voice is soft and melodic in her ear, "ssssh, sssssh, we're just getting started my dear, deep breaths."

She takes in a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth and her heart slows and breathing stabilizes. She catches her breath.

He gently pulls her hair, her head falls back onto his shoulder and she moans deep within her throat. Loki laughs in her ear and whispers, "who do you belong to?"

She moans as he gently tugs her hair again and the cloned Loki sucks her nipple and nibbles. The clone Loki's hands slide across her abdomen and down her hips, down her legs.

Loki's hand slides up her neck and tilts her head backwards, she moans. He pulls her hair out of the way and begins kissing her neck and lightly biting her neck. She moans uncontrollably.

Loki flicks his tongue against her earlobe and licks along the rim of her ear. He nibbles on her ear and whispers, "tell me, my dear, who do you belong to?"

She moans, "you, Loki."

He nibbles down the length of hear ear, "do you give yourself willingly to me or have I somehow overpowered you or tricked you?"

"Willingly, Loki." He sucks her earlobe and she gasps, "Oh, God, Loki."

In the back of her mind she knows this is not willing. If it was completely of free will he wouldn't give her commands during sex. He would give them to her when she has complete control of her mind and body, but he comes here and brings her to intense pleasure and gives her the next assignment when she can't say no.

Not to say she minds it. Loki gives her more pleasure than she'd ever known. When she is in bed with him, she can feel pleasure, see it, hear it, smell it. Sex with Loki invades all of her senses and he pleasures her until she sees white light and stars behind her eyes. Not a bad trade by any stretch of the imagination, she does a task now and then and he keeps her satisfied beyond all belief. Any girl with even the slightest amount of sanity would accept this deal.

Is this extremely manipulatory? Yes. But it's not cruel. Or unhealthy. What could be healthier than a mind blowing sex life? He takes care of her, protects her, gives her shelter, and... pleasure. Oh, pleasure. Nothing else matters to her.

Loki slides his hands down her shoulders and her arms bringing her thoughts back to the moment. He whispers, "can you walk away any time you wish?"

"Yes, Loki."

"You understand you have complete free will?"

"Yes, Loki." She shrieks, "God..." as clone Loki slides his hands up her inner thighs and dangerously close to her dripping pussy.

Loki tilts her head so that her neck is twisted and she looks behind her, into his eyes. He slides his hand across her cheek and slides his tongue into her mouth. Clone Loki kisses her neck and nips at her exposed flesh.

A third Loki materializes and traces his finger along the bottom of her foot making her giggle into Loki's mouth. He slides his mouth around her toe and sucks on her toe while sliding his hands up her foot, up her ankle, and up her shin. She gasps into Loki's mouth.

"Is this pleasing to you?" Loki whispered in her ear.

"Oh, God..." she moaned, "yes," as Loki slid his hand across her thigh and slid his hand against her dripping folds.

"Indeed it is," Loki laughed in her ear.

She looked over at the clock, an hour. Loki had her trapped between his body and the clone's body for an hour now. An hour of kissing and hands. This was the first time he had touched in between her legs in that hour. She had been convinced for months they needed to rename him the God of Sex. Because, God, was he gifted.

Loki slid his hands across her hips and held her hips pulling her tighter against him. The clone Loki pressed more weight forwards, further trapping her between their bodies. The Loki clone slid his hands up her stomach, across her breasts, up her shoulders, and slid them on her neck, letting his fingers glide across every spot that heightened her pleasure. Loki knew her body better than most people knew their own. He knew her body better than she did.

Finally, she reached her breaking point, "Loki, please," she begged.

"In time, my dear," he replied, "patience."

Loki kneaded his fingers into her back massaging every tension out of her muscles. He made stress but a distant memory. He started working his fingers at her hips and worked up to her shoulders. The Loki clone continued kissing her neck. The other clone was either gone or watching, either way, she was unaware of him.

Loki gently bit her shoulder and she moaned.

The clone Loki sucked on her neck, she knew she'd have marks all over her body from their mouths that she would have to cover up tomorrow. Why is sucking so pleasurable? And why does it have to leave such a distinctive mark? And... was Loki marking her on purpose?

The clone Loki sucked so hard on her neck, she thought he could draw blood through her skin. Loki whispered in her ear, "have you thought about my request?"

"Yes," she moaned, "aaaah!" as clone Loki bit down on her bruised skin.

Panting, she agreed to his next task for her.

"You give me your word you'll complete it?"

"Yes, Loki."

"That's my girl." He whispers and slides his hand in between her legs.

"Please," she begs while looking at the clock, two hours.

The Loki clone scoots over and Loki lets her lay on her back. Loki stays on his side and leans in, kissing her deeply. Loki pulls her leg towards him, opening her, and letting her desire drip onto the bedsheets. The Loki clone kisses her neck, bites her shoulder, kisses around both her breasts and flicks his tongue against her nipples, he kisses down her stomach, down her thigh, and pulls her other leg towards him so that she's completely spread open.

She takes in a sharp breath through her teeth that makes a hissing sound. Clone Loki tilts her hips and buries his face between her legs. She moans uncontrollably into Loki's mouth.

Clone Loki laps up the wetness dripping down her thigh. He traces the trail to it's source and licks the entire length of her folds that are glistening with desire. Her back arches. Clone Loki puts a thumb on each fold and slides them open. He licks her pussy and circles her clit. She moans into Loki's mouth at a much higher pitch.

He slides his tongue deep inside her and pushes his tongue as deep as he can, withdraws, pushes it deep, and withdraws - making her moan Loki's name so loud it echoed through the chamber.

Her walls tighten around his tongue and a new wetness floods, he laps up every drop and then gently sucks on her clit until he hears her scream.

He sucks on her clit and slides two fingers inside her, very slowly, gently, tenderly.

She breaks free from Loki's mouth and screams, "Oh, God, Loki. Yes. God. Yes. Right there. Yes. God. Yes, yes, yes. LOKI!"

She came again and clone Loki once again licked up what her body offered him.

Loki whispered in her ear, "has this been pleasurable for you?"

Panting, she whispered, "God, yes."

"Have I give you everything you desire?"

"Almost," she grins.

He corrected his question, "have I give you everything you desire, so far?"

"Oh, God, Loki, yes."

"Is there anything, up to this point, missing?"

"No.." she pants.

"Please tell me if there is, I want you to be completely satisfied."

"God, Loki, no," she almost whimpers, dying to get on with what's next.

"Very well then," Loki smiled and flicked his hand in the air. The Loki clone disappeared.

"Just you and me now, my dear." Loki whispered in her ear. She moaned in response.

He crawled on top of her and gently allowed his weight to press against her. He grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, pressing her hand into the bed. His other hand grabbed behind her knee and lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist and he slid himself against her ache.

Her back arched as she moaned and her head rolled back on the pillows, "God, yes, Loki, take me."

The hand that was on her leg, slid up her body to her neck and he gently coaxed her to look at him. When their eyes locked, he slid torturously slowly inside her. Loki was gentle and slow, his pace was soothing and allowed her pleasure to slowly build. She wrapped both her legs around him tightly and he held her hands to to bed with their fingers interlocked and their eyes fixed on each other.

They rolled so that she was on top of him, she tried to gain control and ride him faster, but he held her hips and continued his slow, gentle pace. Her hands slid against his torso, along his abdomen, across his chest, over his shoulders. Her hands touched every inch of his body. She slid her fingers through his hair.

They rolled around getting trapped in the sheets for hours. Finally, he quickened his pace and began hitting that spot deep inside her that made her see stars swimming in color. She was lost in the pleasure he brings her, she felt it building.

She screamed his name so loud you could hear it all the way down the great hall. Everyone anywhere nearby heard her screams and heard his name echo throughout the hall. She moaned, shrieked, yelped, and screamed.

She saw a bright white light and stars exploded as she tightened around him. His release came just moments after hers, spilling deep inside her, filling her.

When she opened her eyes, she realized they were on the floor. How they got there she had no recollection. He held himself up above her, leaned in an kissed her tenderly.

He slid off her and got dressed as she lay there panting and struggling to catch her breath.

He walked across the room and called to her, "I trust you'll inform me when it's done?"

"Yes, Master," she panted.

Loki smiled as he walked through the door. So cute that she was under the impression she still had free will. As he walked through the hall, he smiled knowingly, fully aware everyone heard her. When he reached his chamber he sat down at his desk and picked up his rare book of magic, one which had belonged to Frigga.


End file.
